robloxgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Adventures (IlIll)
Pokemon Adventures is a Western game by IlIll created on October 5, 2011. The game is still in its testing form so a lot of updates will take place. The game is based on the Pokemon show, hence the name of the game. Play now! > http://roblox.com/--item?id=63143570 Gameplay The game starts off in a main menu screen where players can choose to create a new game or load an existing game. They will then be teleported to the Pokémon world, where players can battle against wild Pokémons they find, such as Rattata, Caterpie etc. Players can also visit Professor Oak at Lab and Nurse Joy at PokeCenter in order to restore full health to their current Pokémon. Pokémons -Pallet Town- A quiet town situated in a corner of the PokeEarth. Trainers begin their journey here. Home to Professor Oak. (Starter) (Starter) (Starter) -Route 1- A long, uphill route. It is home to many common Pokemon that are easy to fight and train. (Common) (Day) (Rare) (Common) (Uncommon) -Route 2- A flat route full of Bug-Type Pokemon. Beware, Bug Catchers are situated here, attracted to the wild Pokemon. (Common) (Common) (Common) (Uncommon) (Day) (Uncommon) (Night) (Rare) (Night) (Common) (Night) (Uncommon) -Viridian Forest- A dusky, creepy forest. Like Route 2, home to many Bug-Types. Full of twists and turns, It may take a while to get out. (Uncommon) (Common) (Common) (Uncommon) (Common) (Night) (Common) -Pewter City- A homely city. The first gym leader, Brock Obama, is located here, along with IlIllduck, the move relearner. (Day) (Common) (Common) (Day) (Rare) (Night) (Common) (Day) (Rare) (Day) (Rare) -Zubat Cave- A fairly-lit cave, full of Rock-Types, and Zubat. It is believed that the exits are all linked to each other.... (Night) (Rare) (Day) (Uncommon) (Common) (Day) (Uncommon) (Rare) (Uncommon) -Lapras Cove- The harsh weather and bitter tundra area is perfect for Ice-Types. The second gym leader, Ms. Claus, is located here. (Rare) (Common) (Night) (Uncommon) (Rare) (Common) -Route 3- Sunlight is scarce due to the thick growth of the trees. The Pokemon here proove to be no joke. (Common) (Uncommon) (Uncommon) (Rare) (Uncommon) (Night) (Common) Yanma (Uncommon) Noctowl (Uncommon) -The Mysterious Lake- A lake with a hidden secret. The mystical waters will wash you to shore. The only way around it is through the treetops and other situated items afloat. Behind one of the signs, there is a clue for the next update. I bet it a grass update again (Common) (Rare) (Rare) (Uncommon) (Uncommon) (Night) (Common) (Night) (Rare) (Night) (Rare) -Barcode's Field- A beautiful field made in tribute for one of similar beauty. Pokemon here live in peace, though rumors spread of a rare one lurking about. (Common) (Common) (Super Rare) (Super Rare) (Night) (Common) (Uncommon) (Night) (So Freaking Rare Its Not Even Funny) NPCs's Pokémon Route 2 Bug Catcher John , Bug Catcher Jane , , , Bug Catcher Juliet , , Bug Catcher Jimmy , , Pokemaniac Janet , Viridian Forest Tina'' (''Shiny) Bug Catcher Rebecca , , Bug Catcher Natalie , Pewter City Secret Service Dave , Secret Service Steve Noob 1 , Lapras Cove Arctic Noob 1 , Arctic Noob 2 Arctic Noob 3 Arctic Noob 4 , , Arctic Noob 5 , , , Arctic Noob 6 , Route 3 Noob 2 Noob 3 , , Noob 4 , , Annoying Noob (Noob 5) , , , , , Bug Catcher Jake , , , Bug Catcher Jacob , , , Barcode's Field Noob 6 , , Noob 7 , , 'Gym Leaders' 1-Brock Obama (Pewter City) , , 2-Mrs. Claus (Lapras Cove) , , , Category:Games Category:Western Games Category:Games with 1000-1000000 visits